


伊万

by Annery



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annery/pseuds/Annery
Summary: 伊万看着天花板上的灯，有一只甲虫静静地躺在里面，黑黢黢的，模糊的形状，但确实是一只甲虫，更详细一点，一只独角仙。它死了很久了，伊万注意到它的时候是一年前，他换灯泡时看到的，没有丢掉，只是让它躺在里面。它大概被烤熟了，在灯罩里面。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伊万看着天花板上的灯，有一只甲虫静静地躺在里面，黑黢黢的，模糊的形状，但确实是一只甲虫，更详细一点，一只独角仙。  
> 它死了很久了，伊万注意到它的时候是一年前，他换灯泡时看到的，没有丢掉，只是让它躺在里面。  
> 它大概被烤熟了，在灯罩里面。

伊万  
伊万·格洛夫斯最值钱的东西是他的小轮车，是一辆山寨BMX，他花了85刀在金的仓库里买来的。  
黑色的车身和稍有磨损的手柄，他不在意，因为这样好的成色85刀已经很值了。他在街区拐角的便利店里买了新轮胎皮和一个车铃，安装上后完全不比金新买的死飞差。

“谢了，”伊万骑上车，半侧身向金招手  
“合作愉快，兄弟”金叼着烟，再次清点收到的纸钞。

伊万骑过拐角，他看见格洛夫斯太太从大卖场里出来，手上提着两个特大塑料袋，他调头拐进了另一条小巷，妈妈并不知道他买小轮车的事情，更不知道他从哪里来的钱。

骑过两个街区后伊万把车停在了废弃的仓库里，然后跑回了家。

“你去哪里了？”格洛夫斯太太在厨房里，他们刚到家。  
“金的后院”他悄悄把头上的汗擦掉了，但是没用，他的脸还是通红的。  
“我说过很多遍别去那个混混家里，他爸爸是个毒枭。”格洛夫斯太太跟着伊万进了房间，伊万站在门口没看着她。  
“但金不是。”伊万打开自己的包，他的随身听没电了，翻找充电器。  
“毒枭的儿子也不是什么好种，你见过里兹太太吗？她被他丈夫打死了！你听见没？”她插着腰，她希望伊万能够害怕，别跟痞子的儿子在一起厮混。  
伊万坐在书桌前，他不想说话，以前的经验告诉他别顶嘴。  
“听见了吗？”  
“是的，妈妈”伊万吸了口气，尽量让自己的语气平缓。

晚餐是土豆泥和鸡肉，伊万一声不吭地咀嚼，卢卡斯吵个不停，把土豆泥撒在伊万的衬衫上，  
“去洗干净。”格洛夫斯太太没看他，她专心地在喂卢卡斯吃饭。  
伊万觉得饱了，他站在镜子面前，开始刷牙。

“伊万，”有人在叫喊，不是非常大声，但是伊万停下来了，他端着餐盘的手开始摇晃。  
哦，是扎着马尾的杰西卡，她手上拿着两瓶微笑果汁，朝伊万跑来。  
“我想你可能渴了”她笑着递给伊万，其实伊万刚喝了一碗番茄浓汤，他现在觉得想要去厕所。  
“不用了，我不渴。”伊万指了指旁边的查理，查理爱死微笑果汁了，“他可能想喝”  
杰西卡愣住了，并以比刚才还要快的速度跑走了。

格洛夫斯先生回来了，伊万边看着他抱着卢卡斯，边把餐具摆在桌上。  
“你的学业，伊万，不要让我总是动手”格洛夫斯先生把卢卡斯放在婴儿椅中，他身上还有没有处理干净的烟味。  
“不会的，爸爸”伊万把最后一个碟子放在餐桌上，转身走进厨房把刚炖好的牛肉端了出来。

伊万看着天花板上的灯，有一只甲虫静静地躺在里面，黑黢黢的，模糊的形状，但确实是一只甲虫，更详细一点，一只独角仙。  
它死了很久了，伊万注意到它的时候是一年前，他换灯泡时看到的，没有丢掉，只是让它躺在里面。  
它大概被烤熟了，在灯罩里面。  
过了五分钟，伊万睡着了。

“没有什么，你的老妈妈不会知道的。”金眯着眼睛，他希望伊万别磨磨蹭蹭地。  
“我不抽烟，还有，别那么说她。”伊万摇头，他不想惹麻烦。  
“伊万，听着，别那么扭扭捏捏的，你是要说点什么对吧？”  
“里兹太太真的被你爸爸打死了吗？”伊万盯着金，他嘴里吐出一大团灰色烟雾。  
“去你的，别提那婊子听见没？”金把烟头丢在地上，吐了一口痰在伊万脚边。

伊万算错了，今天格洛夫斯先生不应该回来，但是他算错了。  
格洛夫斯先生站在街角，他看着伊万骑着一辆他不认识的小轮车从他视线消失，他就抬脚朝家走去。  
伊万还是把小轮车停在废弃仓库，然后跑过两个街角，他在门口停下了脚步。  
是格洛夫斯先生，他手上拿着皮带。  
“哪里来的钱。”

伊万趴在床上，他没办法看那只甲虫，因为他的背和屁股还有大腿火辣辣的痛。  
他觉得嗓子像是吞了一整个吸水海绵，肿的厉害。  
背上爬满了高温甲虫，正在被啃食。  
但他不想哭，眼睛干涩。

“杰西卡跟金搞了”，伊万关上柜子，查理的大眼睛就出现在他眼前。  
“那她挺幸运的”伊万没回头，拿着别人塞在柜子里面的海报扔到垃圾桶。  
“什么？”查理不明白，其实他一直都挺蠢的。  
“没什么。”伊万摇摇头，他忽然想起一个人，然后转过身看着查理的大眼睛，“你知道怎么写信吗？”

伊万对数学没什么兴趣，事实上，他那个时候还没有发现自己喜爱什么。  
五月女士是老师，不算年轻的数学老师。  
“你不能只是盯着题目，那样不会有答案出现。”她给伊万说的第一句话是这个。  
“卷发很适合你，不是吗？”这是第二句话。  
伊万那个时候包里只有两刀，他在拐角的便利店买了一直很想要的橙色笑脸徽章。  
“眼光不错，小家伙。”老板奇怪地笑了一下。  
伊万只觉得阳光不会刺眼，心脏在砰砰狂跳，整个胃都提起来了。

“是给我的吗？”那个笑脸在五月女士的手上，她有稍长的手指和修剪整齐的指甲。  
“是的。”伊万抬着头看着她，她大概有三十四岁？  
“为什么？”五月女士皱着眉头微笑，却很奇怪的适合她。  
“我不知道。”伊万没有挪开眼神，但是他不想被任何人看见。  
“谢谢你。”五月女士对他点点头。

“你爸爸出差了。”格洛夫斯女士在厨房切给卢卡斯吃的肉肠。  
“好的。”伊万的回答紧跟在那句话后面，以前格洛夫斯先生因为他不及时回答打了他。  
“吃完把草剪了。”  
伊万咀嚼鸡肉和土豆泥，还有少许豆子，他有点儿想吃肉肠，卢卡斯肯定不会介意，但格洛夫斯女士肯定会。

“我觉得你得多穿点，感冒了是没有办法听课的。”五月女士在办公室，她什么都没有干，只是坐在桌前，还有一杯热茶。  
“好的，我会多穿一点。”伊万点头，他已经想好要穿什么，那件黑色的抓绒背心。  
“你不喜欢数学，对吧？”五月女士在笑，每个人都见过的笑。  
“我不知道。”伊万摇头，他真的不清楚了。

“你别惹他，他喝多了。”格洛夫斯女士抱着卢卡斯，在门口向伊万使眼色。  
“好的。”伊万进门，红彤彤的格洛夫斯先生站在客厅中央，他的眼神飘忽不定，然后他看见了伊万。  
“哪里来的钱？”他嘴里的酒精味让伊万快要窒息了。  
“你因为这个已经打过我了。”  
“哦，是吗？那这个呢？”他从兜里掏出来一张纸，上面用马克笔写着“我喜欢你，伊万，来自杰西卡。”  
“我不知道”伊万愣住了，但是他随即想起来了，金那个混球！  
“是吗？”格洛夫斯先生手上多了一个皮带。

伊万把车推了出来，他比预计晚出来了一个小时，他希望自己的随身听有电。  
他现在很庆幸自己只有一些东西要用，衣服，钱，橙色笑脸徽章，一只牙刷，数学笔记本，地图，和一顶帽子。  
他没有看过街区里面的夜晚，格洛夫斯女士不让他在八点后出门。  
他觉得胃沉到底了，非常平静。  
然后他踏上脚踏板，穿过小巷。

“你每天都坐在这里，不跟他们一起玩吗？”五月女士的外衫是咖啡色的，让他想起街边男人女人早晨喝下的热腾腾的“美味”。  
“偶尔他们会叫上我。”伊万撒谎了，他们从来不叫他玩，因为他没有怪兽卡片。  
“自己待着其实也很不赖。”五月女士拉开他身边的椅子坐了下来。  
伊万觉得自己笑了，很奇怪，像是身体主动发出的反应。

伊万进了快餐店，他饿了，但不是想要大吃一顿的饿，激动的，沉甸甸的情感占了胃的一半。于是，他点了一个牛肉汉堡和炒鸡蛋。  
他尽量慢慢地咀嚼，牙龈带来巨大的压力让他觉得心都要跳出来了。  
格洛夫斯先生和女士肯定还在睡觉，而卢卡斯起床后就会吃到美味的火腿蛋饼。

五月女士说“他们一定很爱你。”伊万抬起了头，他正在削铅笔，黑色铅芯忽然就断了。  
“我不知道。”他看着她，像是开玩笑。  
她开口了“如果你是我的儿子，我一定很爱你。”伊万看着她的眼睛，是不是开玩笑。

凌晨四点我睡意全无  
伊万穿过火车轨道，他远远地看见火车灯。  
然后在别人的后院疯狂按车铃，在看门狗跑出来狂吠时大笑蹬车跑开。  
他把车停在码头边，海岸线已经开始泛红。

 

伊万也不是第一次进酒吧，金那个混球带他去过，他当时喝的是冰水，为此金发出了爆笑。  
“一杯冰水。”伊万看着酒保擦柜台的动作停下来了然后“嗤”地笑了出声。  
“我们不卖冰水，我请你喝一杯比那个有趣很多的。”他转身打开酒柜。  
“谢谢，但是我还要赶路，我在骑车。”伊万没有坐在吧台前，他觉得怪怪的。  
“没事，没有交警来查你。再说，喝酒骑车不算酒驾。”

“你不应该分辨不清对错。”五月女士站在伊万面前，她的蓝色针织衫让伊万想起了小时候的毛巾，柔柔顺顺。他现在只觉得脸颊火辣辣的疼。  
“我没有动手。”伊万看着自己的手指，上面有一点点擦伤。  
“远离他们，走吧。”他被拍了拍肩膀，与其说是拍，更像是搭在肩上的安抚。  
“你应该还手。”过了一会儿，他听见五月女士很小声地说。

带我去你家，无论是走路或者是坐火车  
伊万在离开城市时找到一家洗衣房，买了一杯热牛奶，坐在那里，他睁开眼的时候已经天亮了。  
然后他发现自己的随身听不见了。  
他身上还有六十七刀，再去买一个太奢侈了。

“一共十二刀”售货员面无表情，脑袋里还想着今晚的肉排。  
伊万摸出包里的钱，过了一会儿，他又进来买了一个巧克力棒。  
他没数过自己走了多远，他以为自己得躲着警察和仔细读报纸的老头子，但其实压根儿就没有关于自己出走的报道。  
说实话，他稍稍庆幸了一下，但这感觉转瞬即逝。

“接来下将会由珍妮弗小姐给你们上课，五月女士搬到枫叶镇了。”  
“再见，小家伙们。”五月女士微笑，每个人都见过的那种。  
她看向伊万，伊万没有笑，他觉得鼻子痛，觉得要窒息，然后五月女士就消失在门口。  
伊万回家时，发现信箱里多了一盒怪兽卡片。

“四十多公里吧，火车下午就到了。”伊万对坐在墙角的大胡子说了声谢谢，然后买了杯牛奶给他。  
“你要骑着这玩意儿去？”大胡子手指从破洞手套中探出来，指着那个黑色的车架。  
“是的。”伊万没有回头，他觉得他可以在晚上到达。  
“那可能很久很久了！”大胡子喊到，“祝你好运！”

“你要写给谁？”查理问他，伊万看了他一眼，他不确定要不要给查理说。   
“一个朋友。”快一点告诉我怎么写，拜托，查理！   
“你有信纸吗，或者我明天带给你，如果你需要的话。”查理一边用他的大眼睛看着伊万，一边拽着自己的挎包。  
“谢了查理。”伊万翻了翻自己的包，好像没有什么可以回报的好东西。“你想吃巧克力蛋糕吗？”

伊万看见枫叶变成黄色，然后被车轮碾过发出薯片压碎的声音。  
“枫叶镇欢迎您。”  
他喜欢这个黄色红色渐变的招牌，和暖和的夕阳，他的胃再次沉淀到底，他不饿，但是他认为自己该吃点东西了。  
“您需要点速食三明治吗，我们的招牌。”穿着绿色围兜的小伙子问他  
“好吧，谢谢。”，伊万付了钱，出门，过了一会儿，他又回来了。  
“镇上有五月这个姓吗？”  
“我不知道，先生。”  
“好吧，谢谢。”  
“不客气，先生”

伊万吃了一口速食三明治，里面的火腿是他最爱的，现在他觉得难以下咽。他太紧张了。  
太阳快要下山了，他找到一家汽车旅店，买了一个香皂，洗了澡。  
他躺在硬邦邦的床上，觉得整个屋子都暖和起来。  
六点钟，伊万醒了，他喝了房东给的免费咖啡，骑到了小镇邮局。

“请问这里有五月这个姓吗？”  
“在路尽头，挨着一棵超大枫树。”邮局老头还在翻找信件，他忽然抬起头看伊万，  
“你要找他们吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你认识他们？”他还看着这个男孩。  
“算是吧。”  
“祝你好运了，五月一家都很友善的，不是吗？”

 

伊万把车停在枫树下，现在是早上七点，他在想为什么邮局那么早就有人工作。  
五月家的房子是白色和红色的顶，有两个大的落地窗，和一个前院。伊万只能看到这么多。他决定等一会儿。  
他在枫树下翻开笔记本，里面还有一张怪兽卡，已经皱得不行了，开始掉灰。  
上面还有自己用圆珠笔写的笔记，只写了几页。  
伊万不怀疑自己现在可以做任何事情，他觉得自己的身体非常轻便，可以爬树，可以翻过围墙，甚至是可以跑回市区，他觉得有一个骨架在身体里乱撞。

八点钟，伊万站起来，血液再次回到他的双腿，他给自己踉跄找了一个借口。  
他发现了五月家的绿色邮箱很干净。  
他听见有人敲门，其实是他自己耳膜振动的声音。  
然后他敲了门，三下。  
过了一会儿他听见脚步声。  
“您好”  
不是，是位男士，他满满的络腮胡让伊万看不清他到底是要说话还是不。  
“你找谁？”  
“五月女士，我想”伊万开始结巴。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是，嗯，额…她的学生，凯特五月，她住这儿吗？”伊万咬了下舌头希望自己清醒。  
络腮胡大概是想了一下，他往后退了一步，示意伊万进来。  
伊万屏住了呼吸。

五月女士住在这里没错，伊万觉得五月女士会在这尼龙沙发上看书，摆弄壁炉上的照片，或许会翻找以前伊万和她的合照，然后把它小心翼翼地放在相册里。  
“她正在看书，你等一下。”络腮胡站在伊万面前，他深色卡其裤上一点儿褶皱都没有。  
“亲爱的，有个男孩说是你的学生。”络腮胡转身，朝着房里讲话，声音像是铅球落在超大海绵上。

“嗨，女士，嗯，五月女士…”，伊万看到了，他忘记怎么说话了。  
凯特走出房间，穿着咖啡色的针织衫，她一点儿都没有变，一样的温柔，一样的美丽，真是不公平。  
“嗨，伊万。”她开口了，声音平平的，没有起伏。

血液没有回归双手，伊万没有找借口，他觉得手脚冰冷。  
伊万觉得空气有倒刺，刮得喉咙疼。  
五月女士看向络腮胡，他向她点头，然后他拍了拍伊万的肩，给他们留出空间。  
他在厨房给伊万倒了一杯咖啡，然后等着他们在房里讲话。

“我过得不错，你过得好吗？。”伊万靠在旁边的衣柜上，然后低头看着自己的左脚踩在右脚上。  
“很好，我也希望你过得很好。”五月看着他交叉着腿站在一边，轻轻地叹了一口气，甚至连她自己都没有察觉。  
“就这些。”伊万抬起了头，耸了耸肩，深灰色的眼睛在没有光看起来就是低沉的黑色。  
“好的”五月这么说了，对他笑了一下，然后示意他一起走出房间。

络腮胡给他做了一份火腿蛋饼，他吃完了，他没有不舒服也没有很舒服，然后他去拿他的背包，把橙色笑脸徽章拽在手中。  
“女士，保重。”伊万把徽章放在五月的手上，然后背上包走向大门，随即他又停下来，走到五月身旁并凑到她耳边，  
“再见凯特。”，然后就转身离开了。

“再见小伙子。”  
“谢谢您，再见。”伊万朝络腮胡招手。

伊万骑着自行车到了镇上的五金铺，卖了二十五刀，然后买了一张回伍德镇的火车票。  
然后又到便利店买了一包香烟和一堆口香糖。  
他坐在车厢里，吃着络腮胡让他带着的三明治，吃了一半他觉得反胃，掏了一支烟，学着金的样子猛吸了一口。他呛到眼睛充血，第二口就适应了。  
他抽完了一包，也不知道有没有一包，直到整个口腔都充满烟草苦涩味，就咀嚼口香糖，直到腮帮子觉得酸痛。

他下了火车，在车站门口坐了一辆出租车，把剩下的钱全部都给了那个瘦小司机。  
大家都睡着了，他悄悄从后院翻进自己的房间（那么多天都没有人关窗户）  
然后他在黑暗中站了一会儿，他觉得眼皮很重，摸索到床边。  
伊万躺在床上，什么也没有想，就睡着了。


	2. 梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个梦，伊万记录下来

醒来吧，混账玩意儿！  
你最好是醒了，你看看你的样子！  
你最好是醒了，你知道外面发生了什么吗？  
别给我装无辜，你看到窗外那些人举着的牌子吗？  
“反对那黑暗中的变态”  
你看完了吗？你看懂了吗？  
说的不就是你这个混账吗？  
你以为我不知道你写的那些恶心稿子？  
那些对你的老师，五月老师的令人作呕的情感？  
你以为你藏在床板地下我就看不到？  
你以为你跑的掉吗？  
你们谁看见我的皮带了？  
我倒是很好奇你是不是可以一直不要出声？  
就像你以为你隐瞒住我们一样？  
醒来吧，混账玩意儿！

伊万醒来了，他觉得浑身都又痛又肿，但是没有看见任何伤疤。  
这是个梦，他松了一口气。  
这不是个梦，他坐起来。


End file.
